


Hellfire

by CommanderKats



Series: The Many Lives of the Phoenix [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Jordan Parrish, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), F/M, Fire Powers, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hellhounds, Hot Sex, Lust at First Sight, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot Collection, One of My Favorites, Post-Teen Wolf (TV), Protective Jordan Parrish, Rebirth, Sex, Shameless Smut, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Anise woke up not remembering what had brought her to Beacon Hills but after seeing her savior is a hellhound she can understand wanting to stay. Yet fate had other ideas for the phoenix.





	1. Chapter 1

Bacon. That was the first thing Anise could smell as she started to come back to. Her head throbbed all over, she couldn’t pinpoint a place where it didn’t seem to ache. She couldn’t remember a lot of what happened the night before, hell the last few days. What she could remember is her phoenix all in a rage about something, a quest to some unknown place that had called to them. 

Once her eyes were open she tried to sit up, slowly not wanting to give her head more of a reason to be angry. She was on someone’s couch and that someone was in their kitchen making at least bacon, Anise took a deep whiff. Eggs. Toast. Coffee. The last one made Anise groan, she could really use a good cup of coffee. 

With what little strength she had she got up, pushing herself from the cushions of the old couch and stumbling around the coffee table. Anise was certain whoever was in the kitchen heard her since they stopped making noise, her attention was focused on her feet and not at the other person in the house. Well not until she bumped straight into them, strong arms grab onto hers and she looked up. 

Fire raged within, her phoenix nearly taking flight, as she laid eyes on one of the most stunning men she had ever seen.  _ Hellhound _ , her phoenix corrected,  _ our hellhound. _ Anise wasn’t quite sure of the second part but she understood the hellhound part just fine. It made sense to her that he would be her savior although slightly surprised since normally only dragons could withstand her fire. 

“Did you save me?” She asked, her voice hoarse and dry. 

The man flinched and she didn’t blame him, she sounded like a damn monster, “Yeah I did,” He said coming a bit closer, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, “Let’s get you to the table and we’ll talk more.” He smiled and her heart burst. Just within the kitchen doorway was a small table and he helped her sit in the closest chair, pulling it out and lowering her in it. She felt weak and could only imagine what she had done, there was only one thing that caused her to be this exhausted. 

“I’m Anise.” She said quietly, her voice sounding loud with just them in the kitchen. He dished her up some food onto a plate, bringing it over and smiling again at her, “I’m Jordan Parrish.” That smile was going to catch her on fire. “Thank you.” She said for the food and a moment later he was sitting next to her with his own plate. 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” He asked pouring her a cup of coffee which Anise took lovingly, inhaling deep the richness. 

It settled her nerves, her life was always intense, everything more vibrant than the next and coffee seemed to help smooth that out, if only for a moment. She sighed taking a drink, “No but I have an idea of what happen.” She set her cup down and looked at him, “Do you know what I am Jordan?”

His eyes widened, setting down his fork, “No I don’t, do you know what I am?” He asked and she nodded, a level of relief seemed to come off of him. “Why are you wondering?” 

She poked at her food, taking a bit of bacon and savoring the deliciousness, “Some shifters can tell what others are and those with mythical beginnings sometimes are harder to tell.”

“Mythical beginnings?” He questioned, a playfulness in his voice. 

Damn did she want to play with him, he probably wouldn’t be able to handle her games since so few could, “I’m the phoenix.” Her hands wrapped around the coffee mug, eager for another sip. 

“The phoenix?” It was the most common question when she explained herself to other shifters and for some reason it was harder for the lupine shifters to realize there were other kinds in the world. 

Anise nodded, “I’m the daughter of two avian shifters and within our lore there is a tale of a child born as the phoenix, most believed it a tale until I was born.” She gave a weak smile as Jordan looked a bit baffled, “You weren’t raised in a shifter household were you?” She asked and he shook his head, “Sorry,” She set her coffee mug down, “We speak more freely on what we are compared to humans.”

“I only found out what I was a few years ago.” An edge to his voice, his eyes found hers and she wondered if they reflected fire because that what she felt like when he looked at her. His mouth opened then closed, then did it again like he wanted to say something but didn’t quite know how to say it.

“What is it?” Anise asked hoping that maybe her voice might break whatever was happening to him. Instead he just sat there and stared at her, his eyes darken for a moment before they burst bright with hellfire. Her body flushed and she knew she was going to catch fire, true fire and knew that nothing around her would survive it...nothing but the hellhound next to her. 

She couldn’t let that happen though no matter how convincing her phoenix might have been sounding, then again the bird always loved the chaos of an uncontrolled fire. Without a word Anise got up and rushed out of the kitchen back into the living room, she needed to find the shower and turn it to ice cold. Most houses had bathrooms near the living room and in short order Anise found it and began stripping the moment she closed the door behind her. 

The shower was a bath combo with a clear curtain Anise noticed as she turned the shower on to cold and finished stripping. Her skin felt too tight like it was ready to burst and wouldn’t be surprised to find fire on her somewhere. Curiosity got to her and she turned towards the mirror and saw the raging inferno reflected in her eyes, the phoenix just under her skin, too close to the surface. 

Deep breaths as she turned towards the shower and stepped in as she heard the bathroom door open and a gasp. She was too worried about other things to care if Jordan saw her naked though she had hoped maybe for a different circumstance. “Are you okay?” He asked from just outside the bathroom.

Anise chuckled, “I will be.” She sighed, “This isn’t a good way to meet people is it?” She joked and she heard him laugh, rich and throaty. Fuck, her body flushed with heat just as she started to cool herself down. “I’ll be out in one moment.” She hollered hoping that was true.

“Alright I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” He said, hearing footsteps leaving a second later.

She let out a breath and let the cold water rush over her. Alright she would need to keep her thoughts away from anything to do with Jordan being naked and she might be able to survive. Though Anise was nearly certain that she wouldn’t be able to do that especially not when she got out of the shower to see her shirt with burn holes. And she had liked that shirt too. Knowing she couldn’t just wear her bra out there, which somehow had no burn holes. 

“Hey Jordan,” Anise called after she cracked the door, she could hear him down the hall getting up and with only a slight hurry in his step as he came into view. She smiled at him as he approached, “Umm so downfall to being the phoenix is sometimes you burn up things and I was wondering if you could lend me a shirt?” 

He looked relieved, “Of course I’ll be right back.” Jordan said disappearing a moment later, he came back after a sec with a black v-neck. She wanted to tease him about it, “Here.” He handed it through the crack.

“Thanks.” She grabbed it and turned from the crack and slipped it on. It smelled so good, a blend of brimstone and spice. She wanted to bathe in it, to drown in it, hell if it was the only thing she could smell for the rest of her life she would die happy. She really wasn’t doing that great of job not thinking of Jordan in a sexual manner. Opening the door she smiled at him again as he lead their way back to the living room. 

It was a bit awkward for a moment and she hated the fact that she caused it but honestly she couldn’t control that side of her if she tried, phoenixes aren’t meant to be caged. They were both sitting on the couch at opposite ends snatching glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking or when the other one didn’t turn away fast enough. Anise had never acted like this before with anyone then again her parents had always pushed her towards other avian shifters, ones she never had anything in common with.

“I have to leave for work here soon,” He started.

“Oh.” Anise sighed.

He smiled shyly, “A friend of mine is going to come stay with you while I work, is that alright?” 

“Why?” She asked, “I could just leave I mean you’ve already done enough I really should get out of your hair.” Anise added. 

Jordan chuckled, “I’ve kind of been wondering the same thing but everytime I think of you leaving I can almost see my hellhound disapproving. It’s strange.” Anise laughed, “What?” Jordan asked, taken aback. 

She smiled at him, “If you think that’s strange you wouldn’t believe what happens in my head.” He smiled at that and she felt that flush against her skin,  _ not now _ , she begged her phoenix not really wanting to rush to the shower again. Somehow it listened. Anise grew a little more serious, she needed to leave for the better, “But really Jordan I can leave, I probably should before I catch something on fire,”

“I’m fireproof.” He said before she could finish.

He was so cute, “Against phoenix fire? It’s not like hellfire.” She teased gently but figured he could withstand it since here they both were.

He sighed, “Your not going to let me help you, are you?” He asked and all Anise could do was shrug, she wasn’t accustomed to all of this nor the uncontrollability of her phoenix right now.

“Truth?” She asked him and he nodded, she took a deep breath, “I’ve been on my own for sometime. Despite my parents love me they did not understand me, I am the phoenix, it is not something that is easy to understand so I left. Whatever this is,” She motioned between the two of them, “I’m scared of what my phoenix will do, it seems more unstable than normal.”

“That’s how I found you.” He said quietly and Anise pinned him with her gaze, “You were standing on the Nemeton, on fire. When you turned to me you weren’t exactly human but something drew me in.”

“What happen?” Anise asked, eager to know. She had spent nearly a lifetime alone because she was worried about her fire. 

Jordan went to answer but someone knocked on the front door, he looked at the clock and cursed under his breath as he got up. He shot Anise an apologetic look as he grabbed the door handle and opened it, a beautiful auburn young woman walked in, probably around the same age as Anise. 

“Alright I’m here Parrish.” She said with a slight tone to her voice that Anise didn’t like, nor did her phoenix who instantly wanted to challenge her. The young woman glanced at Anise then back to Jordan before stopping and turning all the way around, looking back at Anise.

“Lydia this is Anise, Anise this is my friend Lydia.” Jordan introduced the two of them, “Listen I need to go change, I’m going to be late. Thank you Lydia.”

She waved carelessly, “Oh it’s fine, go.” And shooed him, he gave Anise a quick smile before disappearing down the hall. “Alright what are you?” Crossing her arms as she asked. 

Anise was still sitting down, “The phoenix and your a banshee.” Lydia closed up, “Listen I’m pretty good at reading other people, put it as my bird senses.” She said casually, trying not to be confrontational although she wanted to be. 

Jordan came walking back into the room in his deputy outfit.  _ Fuck, _ her phoenix and her mimed. If Anise had thought earlier it was hard to keep naughty thoughts of Jordan out of her head well now they were going to be damn near impossible. Her body involuntarily shivered, a liquid fire spreading through her body. He was talking to Lydia as Anise drooled over him, her body disobeying every command she gave. What the hell was she saying, she wanted to rub her body against his, naked and demanding. 

Her eyes slid closed, her body tingled with desire as liquid fire rushed through her. The feeling intensified as strong arms touched her again, a flash of fire in her mind. A bright haze blinded her as she opened her eyes, feeling the fire recede as Jordan stood before her, his hands holding her arms and speaking in quiet tones to her. The searing brightness took a moment to unfocus from her thoughts before she could realize what he was saying. This was all starting to scare Anise, her phoenix had never been this...this strange before.

“Anise are you sure your okay?” He asked, a worry in his voice that tugged at her heart. She was used to others caring for her. 

She nodded, “Go to work deputy.” She teased him and it helped even out the fire, if Anise were a wolf she’d think she was going into heat. 

“Alright.” He grabbed a couple of things off a table near the door and stopped before leaving, turning back towards Lydia and her. “Thank you,” He said towards Lydia then looked towards Anise, her heart beating fast in her chest as he looked at her. The thin rim around his dark pupils brightened and she knew that his hellhound was making itself known, she gave him a knowing smile and nodded for him to leave. He smiled back and left. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s go get a coffee or something.” Lydia said after the third show of whatever was on the tv, Anise hadn’t been paying attention to it but trying to remember the night before. “I’m sorry but this is boring and your not talking.” She said.

“Neither are you.” Anise pointed out.

Lydia huffed, “Whatever, come on let’s go.” She stood up and started towards the door but saw Anise still sitting there, “Are you coming? I didn’t hear Jordan say you can’t leave.” She did have a point, Anise thought. Anise shrugged and stood up, walking out the open door and standing on the porch. 

A short time later they arrived at a small diner and Lydia seemed eager to get inside, Anise was a little more hesitant. She couldn’t remember what she did the few days before, what if she upset someone in there and didn’t remember doing it. Most of the time Anise wasn’t confrontational but right now with how her phoenix was acting she couldn’t guarantee that. Right now though it seemed content, the liquid fire that flushed through her wasn’t a constant and she have the urge to drown in ice. 

Lydia stood there for a moment before she walked back over and wrapped her arm around Anise’s and walked her a bit quicker inside. It jolted Anise a bit. Touch wasn’t something she was used to since she couldn’t guarantee she wouldn’t set it on fire, it was half the reason she never did take one of those mates her parents had offered. They couldn’t withstand fire, they would die. 

_ Not the hellhound, _ her phoenix added. 

No, he would survive and that’s what made whatever was between them more the dangerous, she could let herself truly go and would survive. The bed and house around them not so much. The thought brought a smile to Anise’s face, it would be fun to let go like that. 

They walked over to a table that already had two guys sitting there, one stood up the moment he saw her, a smile brighter than moon as he looked at her. Anise could only guess that he was either Lydia’s boyfriend or madly in love with her, when Lydia left her arm and kissed the man well Anise got her answer. The other guy stood now too, slightly awkward in the background. She didn’t need to use any of her phoenix senses to know who this was or what he was for that matter. 

“Scott McCall.” Anise said smiling and stepping towards him, shaking his hand casually, he looked a bit confused, “Common courtesy to introduce oneself to the Alpha in charge of the territory. Would have come sooner but my phoenix had other ideas.” She said sitting down at the table, also joined by Lydia and her boyfriend. 

“A phoenix?” Scott sound in disbelief.

“Your a werewolf and she’s a banshee and a phoenix is hard to believe?” Anise raised her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled, “Just another thing to take in.” He said taking a drink of water. 

“I’m Stiles by the way.” The nameless man added and Anise turned towards him, she couldn’t sense him as anything other than human.

“Are you just a human?” She asked trying not to sound rude. 

He rolled his eyes, “Yes but I’m very good at it.” He joked and everyone laughed. It was easy between the three of them, a long friendship between them all and Anise had a longing to know what that felt like. The life of a phoenix was both long and short for they can go lifespans between deaths but when death comes upon them it comes quick. The brighter they burn the quicker they go out. 

They all ordered lunch and made decent small talk as they waited and then as the meal came though for the most part Anise was quiet. She watched with all her senses at the three of them, at the staff, at the customers. It wasn’t often that she was able to just sit and enjoy her time in that space, no too often she was in and out, gone before too many noticed. Phoenixes were rare and extraordinary creatures, they are the very essence of life and yet the very essence of death too. Others are drawn to it, those brave enough to touch a fire too hot. 

Scott leaned a little towards her, “You’ve been quiet.” He noted. 

She chuckled, “Good observation, anything else you notice?” She asked sarcastically not expecting him to answer. 

He eyed her, a red rim flashing around his pupils, although she wasn’t a werewolf she could feel his alpha power. Oh there was a dominance struggle between the two of them one that a part of both her and her phoenix that wanted to challenge. Anise doubted anyone else could sense it but the two of them, she also imagined if she wasn’t in this state of mind with her phoenix she’d have more control over herself. 

“Do you want me to ask here?” His voice low as he leaned even closer. 

Anise knew where this would lead, only once before had she gotten like this before and it did confirm her thought earlier. Avians don’t go into heat, nor do phoenix, but they do go into somewhat of a breeding frenzy when certain males bring it on. She was certain it all started and ended with Jordan and his hellhound but he wasn’t here right now and she wasn’t sure there was a shower she could run to. 

Her body flushed with fire, tight and hot as her thoughts played over Jordan’s smile and Scott’s eyes flashing red. They were both Alphas but of different accords as was she in this equation, she really needed to get a hold of herself. Anise glanced towards Lydia but saw she was gone and Stiles was sitting there at something on his phone. She looked back towards Scott and saw him watching her, she could almost feel his werewolf prowling. 

Then a cellphone was shoved in her face and Lydia’s arm attached to it, “Here it’s for you.” She said handing it over. The banshee confused her. 

Anise took the phone, “Hello?” She asked nervously into the phone.

“Hey it’s Jordan,” He sounded more nervous then she did, “Umm I didn’t have your number so I couldn’t just text you.” He said innocently. 

She couldn’t help but smile, the hellhound was quite charming, Anise looked up to see Scott still watching her. Pointing to the phone she got up and went outside into the parking lot, the sun well overhead. 

“Sorry about that wanted to get away from everyone.” She said leaning against the outside brick wall. “Why would you want to text me?”

“Who are you with?” He asked, a note almost like protectiveness rang in his words. 

Anise could swear she could almost feel the heat coming off him, “Lydia took me for food and introduced me to Stiles and Scott, which was good one should make an appearance to the Alpha whose territory you’re in.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear wondering what it would feel like to have Jordan do that. Her body was going insane. “You also never answered my question deputy.” She teased. 

He chuckled, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said quietly after a moment. 

This time Anise chuckled, “But we just saw each other like two hours ago.” She continued to tease wishing she could see his face. They spoke nonchalantly about a few things before Lydia poked her head around the corner reminding Anise she was at lunch with other people. She mouthed sorry and Lydia went back inside, Anise didn’t want the conversation to end, she was enjoying it too much. Talking to him this way she wasn’t nervous that she was going to catch everything on fire, “Well Jordan I was just reminded by Lydia that I was at lunch with other people so I’ll see you when you get home, okay?” 

He gasped, “I’m so sorry I completely forgot too. Of course get back to your lunch.” His words stumbling out as if he was all caught off hand. He must have really forgotten what she was doing just like she had.

“Hey Jordan,” She smiled to herself, “You can’t text me either because I don’t have a phone. I’m pretty sure it melted because unlike my wallet my phone isn’t fireproof.” 

He choked, “I didn’t think about that. On my next day off we’ll get you a new one.” He said and Anise tried not to think of it like a date.

“Sounds good. I better get going though, really before she comes out here. I’ll see you at home Jordan. Good-bye.” Anise said trying to end the conversation though she didn’t want.

“See you at home, bye.” He said sounding just as sad. Anise hung up before she lost the nerve to and stay on with him, Lydia be damn. 

The rest of the lunch passed in fairly good company and then Lydia took them back to Jordan’s house, saying our goodbyes to Scott and Stiles at the diner. Anise was glad to be heading back to the familiar safety of Jordan’s home even though she hadn’t even been there a day. Jordan wasn’t home yet when they pulled up and honestly Anise didn’t know if she could sit in companionship with Lydia, her mind was going a thousand miles a minute and she could really just use the time to think. 

Lydia parked and started to get out of the car but Anise grabbed her arm, “I know Jordan asked you to come and hang out with me but do you think you could just let me have some time by myself?” Anise asked.

The banshee watched her for a moment then gave a her small nod, “Okay I can sense that you need it.” She reached for her purse and went through it then handed Anise a piece of paper a second later, “My number and Jordan’s cellphone, he has a house line so if you need anything call.” She placed her purse in the backseat, “I think I’m going to go make you like a care package or something, you seem to need something.”

_ To watch the world burn in the arms of our hellhound,  _ her phoenix piped in and she was glad Lydia couldn’t hear her. It was starting to make Anise nervous since any other time she went into a breeding frenzy it wasn’t like this then again she was rarely around others of supernatural decent. “Thank you Lydia.” Anise said giving her arm a squeeze as she took the paper and went into the empty house. 

She heard the car leave the moment she closed the door behind her and sighed into the silence, what she needed was a Seer, she needed to know what she was doing before Jordan found her. Though Anise had a feeling if she just continued down the path she was on that it would explain itself soon enough. The house was quiet as she paced around, her mind racing and trying to put together memories of the last few days. 

There wasn’t a lot of memories, mainly just thoughts of fire and she figured she had given over control to her phoenix which was why she couldn’t remember. It was the dangerous part of being a shifter, sometimes we do lose control and in that we lose our humanity. She could have burned the world, phoenix fire isn’t something that can be put out with just water. It was stronger and burned ten times hotter than a normal fire, the few times Anise had let her fire rage it was extremely hard to get it back. 

Except that time when she was younger. A few years after she had left the safety of her parents and the simple life as an avian shifter she had let go of her raging inferno. It’s a hard memory to recall, more because it was cloaked in darkness and the only thing she could remember was the time before, the inferno itself and the rebirth. What were phoenixes if not examples of life’s ever rebirth. She had rebirthed in those ashes, awakening and was more. 

Everything in a hundred miles had been destroyed, homes and farms were burned to nothing, people who were caught in it were nothing more than ashes in the soil and yet, in the small area that she burned it needed it. Too many bad things had been happening there and something called her there, something stronger and older.

Something ticked in her mind, Jordan had said something about the Nemeton here in Beacon Hills, Anise was certain she needed to go there. She had stopped pacing and stood planted where she was, a part of her wanted to call Jordan and tell him to come home but looking at the clock she realized that he’d be home in a few hours. It wasn’t something she needed to do right now as much as her phoenix protested and perhaps the night would be a better time to go then the day. 

Now with some sort of course set Anise felt a bit more relax although still hot, her body hadn’t settled down since earlier and that liquid fire seemed to pulse through her. Another cold shower might help her or maybe a bath, sitting in the cold water for like an hour might do more than a ten minute shower. She walked to the bathroom and pulled back the curtain, moving it to the side as she filled the bathtub with ice cold water. As the tub filled Anise got everything ready for when she got out, placing a towel close by and taking off her clothes, putting them on the counter. 

Even though she was the phoenix and ran warmer than most the ice cold water was still a shock to her as she lowered herself into it. Her phoenix protested and sent out waves of heat as the water raised to a warm cool. Anise leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, she had been taught by another shifter years ago to center herself. In the quietness and the cold Anise centered herself again, bringing back whatever warmth her phoenix had spread. It was a hard thing to do but Anise had lived in the the freezing cold, it was where she had learned this and somewhat perfected it. 

Eventually Anise opened her eyes and had a feeling a lot of time had passed, it's what would happen when her life had been about the cold and centered herself. She would go inside herself, further and deeper than one would think you could go and time would pass. Let the water drain she slowly got up, her body numb from the cold but controllable. The towel felt warm and soft against her skin as she dried off and put her clothes back on, looking into the mirror Anise was surprised to still her eyes reflecting fire. With how she was feeling right now she was certain her phoenix wasn’t at the forefront. 

Her stomach rumbled. 

She really hadn’t eaten when she was at lunch today, her mind elsewhere and her phoenix at the fore. Leaving the bathroom Anise looked up at the clock in the living room and saw it was after dinner time, she figured that Jordan would be getting home soon and decided to cook him dinner. It wasn’t something she did often but she knew how to cook a few things. 

The thought really brought her too much joy as she searched his cupboard and fridge. He was a very prepared adult, on top of his game with food stocked in both his cupboards, fridge and freezer then again he was a hellhound and was probably hungry a lot. Anise grabbed the makings for spaghetti from the cupboards and the sausage from the fridge and went about making meatballs to go with. 

A long time ago when she was still a child her mother and her would bake cookies together or whatever sweets they felt like for that day. Times like this Anise missed her mother dearly but fate had chose something different for her. That didn’t stop her from almost pretending her mother was there watching her cook dinner for a man, she’d love that part though not the part with him being a hellhound. 

Anise didn’t hear Jordan pull up or come into the house and nearly didn’t see him standing in the kitchen doorway, she only knew something in the house had changed because of her phoenix. That liquid fire coursed through her and looked up, Jordan stood leaning on the doorframe, a sinful smile played on his lips and she found herself focused on them. She could only imagine what they would feel like, she bit on her own lip. 

“Smells delicious.” He said pushing off the doorframe and stepping towards her, still in his deputy outfit. Dear God please arrest me, she thought. “How’d you know spaghetti was my favorite?” He asked playfully. 

All thought had gone out of Anise’s mind and the only thing in there had nothing to do with spaghetti, for a moment she was glad the food was pretty much done cause she was certain she wouldn’t be able to finish it. He tried a bit of the sauce, still smiling at her as he did it. Damn the hellhound made everything fucking sexy and seductive. She needed to control herself or they wouldn’t be able to enjoy this possibly delicious meal, Anise thought of the cold, of the winters with snow taller than the cabin she had lived in. 

It worked some, enough to let her think of words to say and not just fuck me, “Lucky guess.” She teased back, more nervous than she’s ever been for anything in her life. “Mind helping me get this to the table?” She asked lifting up the bowl of spaghetti, he nodded happily and took it from her. Anise turned back around to the garlic bread that she had made, it wasn’t like classic garlic bread but she made do with the regular bread on the counter.

She set it on the table and sat down across from him, his eyes took in the food and then her, “Thank you.” He said.

“Your more than welcome.” She smiled as he started to dish up.

“This is a nice change,” He said as he grabbed a piece of garlic bread, “I normally cook for me and save leftovers in the freezer for another time.” He took a bite. Anise watched nervously, he nodded, “That is amazing, have you taken cooking classes before or something?” He asked taking another bite full.

Anise smiled sheepishly, he liked her food, she shook her head, “No classes just a natural although I can only cook a few meals. Spaghetti is one of them.” She filled up her own plate and began to eat.

They made easy conversation as they enjoyed dinner together, he spoke of his day and she asked questions about being a deputy. She didn’t have a lot of experience in human laws although she did know quite a bit about supernatural ones. Though she did know enough not to get her in trouble with human law. They spoke of other things too, even more so when the meal was done and they just stayed sitting there. 

“What do you mean you only found out that you were a hellhound a few years ago?” She asked, curious. Something crossed his features and Anise almost wanted to take it back but she was intrigued by him. Unlike her he wasn’t born knowing what he was. 

“I wasn’t always like this and I don’t know if it was dormant in me and eventually came out or if I became a vessel and Beacon Hills ignited.” He shrugged, “Honestly I don’t know nor does the hellhound when I ask him.”

“Our other halves are sometimes assholes.” She joked and he chuckled. 

“Yeah I can sense that.” He got up, “Care for a drink in the living room, we can carry this on.” He held out a hand to her. Her breath came quick as she slid her hand into his, liquid fire spread through her as they walked close to each other into the living room. Her heart pounded against her chest, loud within her mind as he lead her to the couch. After sitting her down he walked over to a small bar that she somehow hadn’t noticed and poured them each some whiskey then came back, handing her hers and sitting near her on the couch. 

“Thank you.” She said taking a drink and letting the smooth fire race down her throat. It was a welcoming heat as is most. “So you don’t know if you were born like this?” She asked, that part had confused her but then again the laws of lupine shifters are different.

He nodded, “My parents aren’t like this.” He took a drink of his whiskey, “First time I thought I might be different was when I joined the military, they gave me a endurance test and they had to stop it because I wasn’t getting exhausted.” 

“Heightened genes and senses, sometimes there great.” She finished her whiskey and set the glass down, she curled herself onto the couch and turned towards him, one of her hands in her hair holding her head up, “Sometimes they are the things that show everyone else were different.” 

He finished his whiskey too, “Yeah,” He put his cup on the table, “They took it that I was in peak condition which I’m glad. They put me on a special team and that’s when I started to notice little things.” He leaned back, his legs stretching in front of him and he reminded Anise more of a cat right now then a hellhound. “Heat didn’t affect me. We were in Afghanistan, that place is hot and yet never bothered me like everyone else.”

“We of fire don’t get bothered by the heat now if you were in Siberia that’s a different story. The cold can confuse us and make us go into ourselves to survive.” Anise thought of her time in the cold, how many years had she lived that way? How much had passed? 

“Never thought about it. We get snow here and stuff but it never gets that cold.” He turned towards her, “What’s it like growing up in that world?” He asked. 

She smiled at him, “Different that’s for sure. They talk way more open about their other halves and shifting and stupid shifter laws.” She moved a little getting more comfortable as Jordan seemed to get a little closer, “My parents were avian shifters and they wanted me to settle down with a nice avian boy but then I bursted into flames my first shift.” Jordan choked on a laugh, “Oh please laugh it was hilarious.” She started laughing and he did too, “We were in our backyard and my mother was showing me how, I remember focusing my mind and it burst with this blinding heat and bam I’m on fire.” 

“What did you parents do?” He asked, still laughing.

“Screamed, well my mother did. She yelled for my father who came running from the house, the looks on their faces. Then a couple minutes later I was back to being their daughter who happened to be standing naked in our backyard.” He laughed harder at that and somehow found himself closer, Anise could feel the heat coming from him. “They consulted the Elders who told them what I was, it's a very rare occurrence that happens in avian shifters. The last phoenix was some thousand years ago.”

“Why aren’t you back home then? Seems they’d want to worship you or something?” He asked, his laughs settling down.

She just looked at him for a moment then sighed, “My parents ignored it, despite my catching random things and myself on fire. It got too much and I left. My flock didn’t really seem to care, I mean the Elders understood. I wasn’t just some shifter anymore, I was more.” Her heart hurt, it was something she had never understood, never got any answers for. 

“I’m sorry it hurts you.” He said quietly, fingers gently touching her own. 

Anise looked up at him and shook it away, “It was a long time ago.” She said simply hoping it said what she wanted in those words. 

He nodded, understanding and motioned towards the whiskey, “Another drink?” Anise nodded vigorously.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A bottle of whiskey and a few hours later both Anise and Jordan could feel the effects of the alcohol, both of them laughing at each others silly stories and now nearly sitting on top of one another. The more she had drunk, the closer she needed to be to him like his heat was the only thing keeping her breathing. Jordan’s hand had been on her thigh since she threw her legs over his lap and it had been a constant thought on her mind, he laughed about something then looked at the clock across the room.

“Shit!” He said trying to get up quickly but couldn’t, Anise giggled and he pinned her with a look, “Don’t giggle,” A flirty smile played on those kissable lips, “I didn’t realize the time and,”

“You need to go to bed for work, right?” She asked, smiling back at him but watching those lips. He nodded, “Then go.” She said casually lifting her legs off of him. He hesitated then grabbed a hold of Anise’s legs lowering them back to his lap. 

“Not just yet.” He said quietly as he leaned over her, his hand now wrapped around her neck as he pulled her closer to him, “I’ve been wanting to do this since all day.” He smirked at her before those lips touched hers and…

Fire.

Her mind exploded, white hot and searing as she kissed him deeper, finding herself climbing on top of him, her ass nestled on his lap. Hands upon each others bodies as Anise tried to find some kind of purchase, she needed to feel him, touch him and the clothes in between were too much. Where her fingers lay so did scorch marks as she slowly burned away parts of his shirt to feel his skin. 

Heat, sulfur-tinged and exquisite, moved across her hips then up her waist, caught in her hair then down again. Every place on her that he touched felt like a thousand small fires consuming her. Their lips scarce left one anothers as they tried to get deeper into one another, never before had Anise felt anything like this, this all consuming desire. 

Jordan suckled on her tongue and her body responded by grinding herself against him, hard and fast. He pulled back from her and the kiss, eyes rimmed with fire as he watched her. She couldn’t help herself under his gaze and grinded herself against him again, fire flashed in those green eyes and Anise caught his lips again with hers. Without warning he gripped her hips and stood them both up, her arms wrapped around his neck as she broke the kiss. 

Parts of his shirt fell to the ground, “Sorry.” She blushed, he smiled, “Wait until you see yours.” He teased as he carried them towards the bedroom. Anise knew where this was going and wanted it more than anything but she also knew with how things were literally heating up they might cause a fire on the bed. “The bathroom.” She said softly, stopping Jordan.

“What?” He asked, fire dancing in his hellhound eyes.

For a second she was hypnotized by the swirling infernos, “Look what we did just kissing, do you really want to ruin your bed?” She teased but was also being serious at the same time. 

He seemed to be thinking about it for a moment, he shifted her a little then smiled, “Don’t worry I got an idea.” He said as they continued walking towards his bedroom. Anise decided not to worry about it and just concentrate on the feeling of him rubbing against her every time they moved. It seemed there were other areas of her clothes that had burned away that neither of them had noticed or mentioned. Once within the room Jordan began to kiss her again as he walked towards something, she couldn’t help herself and kissed him back. Until something cold and metal brushed against her spine, she gasped and pulled away from the kiss, turning to look behind her. “Fireproof gun safe, your not gonna burn that believe me.” He said bringing her attention back and smiling at her. 

“Well then deputy where were we?” She asked before kissing him again. 

It wasn’t long before they were both naked, the heat between them burning off any remainder of clothing. Anise’s hands explored everywhere they could touch as he kissed her, his hands flexing on her ass as he supported her against the gun case. Every time she moved she could feel his manhood against her and she very much wanted it inside her, deep inside her. Soon she got her way. One of his hands left her ass and moved between them, she could feel him grab himself and positioned but she didn’t want to wait and the moment she felt his head at her slit she sunk herself down on him. 

He groaned as she moaned sliding down the length of him, his hand finding its way to her ass as he lifted her a little and slid her back down. If she thought kissing him was good getting fucked by him was a whole nother story, he filled her in both body and soul. His fingers dug into her cheeks as he began to move her a little quicker. 

It was more than liquid fire that spread through her, more like a liquid inferno as he built her higher and higher. She could feel every nerve in her body, every touch of his skin against hers and knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Fire, hotter than normal and thrice as bright, danced along her arms as he fucked her harder and quicker. Her back scraped against the cold metal, pulling at odds of her movements and the bit of pain sent her over. 

White hot fire embraced them as she screamed his name, her body squeezing against him and milking him as she came hard. He held her closer to him, pulling her away from the gun case and holding her down on him as he shot deep and hot into her. She came again, too quick and too hard, her mind blank with fire as she heard him screaming his release again. 

The only time a phoenix is truly extinguished is when the rebirth doesn’t come and instead death sweet kiss but right Anise was near certain this was the most extinguished she had ever seen her phoenix. Within her mind, as she came back to the present and left the world of pleasure, she could almost see her. Still bright and beautiful but not as deadly and hot, she sighed. 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Jordan’s deep voice resonated inside her mind, both her and her phoenix perked towards it. Anise cracked opened her eyes just barely, what light was in the room was almost too much for her to bare. She found herself stretched out on top of him on his bed, she raised her head to look at him. The fire in his eyes had calmed although a slim ring still pulsed around his pupil, imagining her own were doing something similar. His hand idly stroked her back, “I didn’t know if you’d still burn the sheets so I laid you over me, hope that’s okay.” He said.

She concentrated on his fingers, enjoying the way he touched her, “I should be okay.” She said and felt his arms tighten around her, shifting her onto her side as he rolled to his side too. Now she was level with his face and brought her hand up tracing his features, the curve of his brow, the line of his jaw, the plumpness of his lips. It was rare that Anise could share this kind of intimacy with anyone and she savored every moment of it. 

Eventually sleep found both of them and Anise was lost to a nightmare. At first it had started out simple, her childhood with her parents, the life she was suppose to have. Then flames, hotter and fiercer than anything the firefighters had gone up against. Her entire flock gone, her parents, the Elders, everyone. The land that protected them from humans, burned to nothing but blackness. Arms tightened around her as the nightmare seemed to fade away into nothingness, her mind going blank and quiet as she fell back into a soundless sleep. 

Anise didn’t know how long she slept only that it was one of the first peaceful sleeps she had in a long time. Most of the time she was restless as she slept and slept few hours because of it, that and her phoenix was almost always restless. A hand touched her, the smell of brimstone and spice filled the space around her as she rolled over towards it. Peeking open her eyes she saw Jordan sitting on the edge of the bed with his deputy uniform on, “Good thing you had a spare.” She said sleepily.

He smiled down at her, the fiery ring bright against his green eyes, “Me too, would have been fun to call and explain.” His hand stroked her arm, “I have to go to work for a few hours, its my short shift.” 

Anise nodded, “Hey when you get back home can we go to that Nemeton you said you found me at?” She asked, he looked nervous but nodded, “I need to know why I was there Jordan.” She said almost reading his thoughts, for both a deputy and a hellhound he wore them on his sleeve.

“I know its just that place makes people like us do strange things.” She lost him for a moment inside himself, she understood that too well.

She placed one of her hands on his, “I know but I have to and I’d rather you be there in case my phoenix decides to try and burn the world again.” She said simply and he just looked at her, “It’s what they like to do or at least think about all the time.” She squeezed his hand, “I’ll be careful I promise.” 

He nodded, “Okay but after I get home.” 

“Of course.” She said. 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “See you soon.” He said kissing her lips and then heading out the bedroom but he stopped, “Also Lydia texted me,” He looked back at her, “Scott wants to talk with you.”

Anise sat up, the blanket fall from her chest and Jordan focused on her bare breasts. Her cheeks flushed as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it back up, “You have work.” She reminded him although she very much wanted to do the same thing his face read, he shook his head, “Also he probably just has questions and shifter law dictates that I have to at least sit down with him.”

“Okay.” He shook his head around, “I’m sorry were not even dating I don’t really have a right to put any,”

She held up a hand, “If you don’t think you get any kind of claim over me after last night then your dead wrong about that deputy.” She smiled at him as she watched his nerves settle, “I don’t just catch on fire for anyone.” She teased and watched a soft blush spatter across his cheeks, damn he really could get even hotter. “Go have a good day at work and I’ll see you shortly.” She said smiling and trying to shoo him.

He darted back into the bedroom and over to her, his lips finding hers and kissing her until her mind almost went fiery blank, “See you soon.” He whispered against her lips before turning and leaving. 

Anise listened as he walked down the hallway and the front door open then close, she didn’t know what she was getting herself into but she couldn’t help herself not when it came to Jordan. She stayed in the bed for a little while longer enjoying the smell of him wrapped around her but figured she better get dressed and go see what Scott wanted. He was the Alpha of the area and she really didn’t want to piss him off but she also really didn’t want to sleep with him. She was pretty certain now that Jordan had set off her breeding frenzy and that he was the only one she actually wanted to be with. 

Finding another shirt of his in a drawer she slipped it on and a pair of sweats she that she had to roll up a little and made her way to the living room. She grabbed the phone and stopped, the paper was in her pants which were now shredded ashes on the floor. Fuck! Anise turned and marched back to the bedroom hoping by some chance that the pocket didn’t get burned. Sadly she just wasn’t that lucky though she was a little, some of the paper had burned but most of the number was eligible on the paper. “Yes!” Anise yelled grabbing it and walking back out to the living room.

The smell of coffee hit her nostrils and she made her way towards the kitchen, phone in hand. The coffee pot was half full and a cup sat on the counter in front of it for her, next to the cup was a note as she set the phone down grabbing the coffee pot. Written on it was a good morning and also his number, Lydia’s and Scott’s. Anise looked at her charred remain of numbers and threw it in the trash as she finished making her cup of coffee.

Sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in one hand and phone in the other she called Scott. It rang twice before he answered, at first it sounded like he was talking to someone else as he answered. “Hello?” He said calmly into the phone.

Anise could hear the alpha in his voice, “It’s Anise you told Lydia you wanted to speak to me.” She said taking a sip of coffee.

“Yeah I did,” He said something to someone off the phone, “Do you want to meet for lunch again?” He asked.

“Not really I just got up and don’t normally eat breakfast.” She said but in truth she didn’t want to be in a setting like that with him, it was harder for her to escape if she needed to get out. 

“How about meeting me at the football field in say twenty minutes?” He asked, “Practice will be finishing up, there will be other people and Stiles is here.” 

She thought about it, “Fine I’ll figure out how to get there.”

“No worries already sent someone to get you.” He said hanging up at the same time that someone knocked on the door. 

Fire danced in her mind, her phoenix ready for an attack and really wished werewolves understood not to do this to others. Just because they enjoyed fighting at every chance didn’t mean that every other shifter was the same way. Anise made her way to the front door, phone and coffee forgotten in the kitchen as she opened the front door. A young werewolf stood there, nervous as the door opened and he took a step back. 

“I’m Liam, Scott sent me.” He said nervously and she just shook her head.

“Yes he just told me as I was on the phone with him. Why do werewolves do that? Or maybe it's an alpha thing, either way he’s lucky I don’t just burn his ass to ashes.” She said rambling then focused on the young man there, “Sorry been a hectic last few days let me leave a note in case Jordan comes home earlier or we’re longer than we expect.” She smiled at him and stepped back into the kitchen, finding the small notepad and jolting down a quick note. She hung it on the fridge and grabbed a sweatshirt Jordan had on a chair and left.

The ride was quiet and Anise could feel Liam’s nerves, he seemed on edge and she was certain it was more than just the fact she was the phoenix, “Are you okay?” She asked. 

He glanced at her then turned back to the road, “Honestly I don’t know.” His fingers drummed on the steering wheel, “My wolf is slightly nervous with you in the car, you smell like Jordan and something else and my wolf wants me to go far away from you.”

She chuckled, “That’s not normally the response I get.” She looked at him, he was cute for a werewolf, nothing compared to Jordan in his naked splendor but she could see how a girl could see the appeal of him, “Why does my smell make you nervous?” She asked, curious on the way lupine shifters acted about such things.

Again he glanced at her then back to the road, “His smell screams him, pretty much telling me don’t touch but your natural smell,” He shook his head, “Its like every good smell amplified by a thousand, it's too much.” Anise was glad he wasn’t one of the supernatural that were drawn to her, it wasn’t a lot that were but it made a friendship between them easier.

“If it helps at all you’re not really my type so you don’t have to worry about that.” She said trying not to hurt his feelings but he looked relieved when she said it. “Did that help some?” She asked and he nodded, “Good, now maybe you can give me some info on Scott before we show up. I’m a little nervous that he’s not like you about my smell.”

Liam snorted, “He will be once he smells Deputy Parrish on you, there’s also a chance he gets angry about it.” He said pressing a little faster on the peddle, “Maybe this is a bad idea and the two of you should talk on the phone.” 

Anise sighed, “If only it worked that way.”

They were quiet the rest of the drive which wasn’t too long, Jordan didn’t live that far out of the city limits. There were a few vehicles parked in the lot next to the field as they got out she could see Scott and Stiles standing next to one another, athletes surrounding them listening. Even as a human his alpha qualities came threw. As Anise watched them she wondered about Scott McCall, of course his name had gotten around circles in the supernatural community. He was the werewolf that made himself alpha, broke past that barrier that so many can’t and was given the power. He was an anomaly. 

Liam shifted from foot to foot as they waited, Anise knew it wasn’t good for a werewolf to be this ansy and she hoped he wasn’t always like this. He would find himself in an early grave acting the way he was, she had seen it before in shifters. The practice ended and Liam walked them over to Scott and Stiles, Anise didn’t think Liam noticed as he moved to Scott’s side, positioning himself just behind his left shoulder. Werewolf formation. They were young but quick studies. 

“Hi,” He started but Anise wasn’t really in the mood.

“Listen cut whatever crap I’m not in a mood for it. Ask your questions so that I can go back home.” She said.

“So Parrish’s home is your home now?” Stiles asked and she wanted to smack that smirk off his face. 

Scott shook his head at Stiles, “Come here.” He said touching her arm and steered her away from the other two, once they were a little distance off he stopped and turned towards her, “Your going to have to explain more than you did yesterday.”

She shrugged his touch off of her, unlike what it probably would have done yesterday but since sleeping with Jordan she didn’t want another touch. “Maybe,” She said taking a small step back, she really didn’t want to share personal space with him, “What’s your questions?” 

He looked at her then the space between them, “What’s going on with you and Parrish?” Liam had warned her some. 

“We don’t exactly know yet but were drawn to one another.” That and he can withstand her fire which was probably one of the hottest things she could imagine. 

“Why do you smell like that then?” He asked, frustration pained his voice and Anise looked at him. 

She sighed, sometimes she hated being a female, “Listen I like Jordan, a lot as you can tell and I’m certain that’s what your picking up on. Plus,” She leaned a little in a took a whiff of him, hints of pine and a woman, “Don’t you have a girlfriend or something?” She asked giving him a look.

He smiled a boyish grin and his whole face lit up, she could see the appeal of Scott McCall but a hellhound had already won her over. “Yeah that’s why these feelings were confusing.”

“Did anyone explain anything to you?” She teased, smiling at him, she was glad that it had went this way and not another. They stood and talked for awhile, she had answers to all of his questions save one, the only one she didn’t have one for. What was she doing here? Neither her mind or her phoenix gave any input so she was left to wait for the answer, hoping tonight at the Nemeton that she might get it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan was late coming home but then again so was Anise, her talk with Scott had lasted longer than she expected and was a bit surprised not to see Jordan when she got home. About an hour later he showed up looking dead tired and exhausted, he yawned as he came through the front door but smiled the moment he saw her. Anise couldn’t help it, her heart melted at that smile and found the thought of waiting for him to come home everyday did things to her. 

“I’m sorry work was crazy.” He said sitting down on the couch and running a hand through his hair, he looked up at her, “Do you mind just waiting a little bit before we leave?” He asked. 

She smiled and went to him, sitting down on his lap as she had done the night before but this time without the urgency, “Of course, if you don’t feel up to it we can stay here too.” She said putting her hands on his shoulders and squeezing them. 

He closed his eyes, sighing, as her fingers massaged his muscles, “No just give me a little bit and we’ll go, you deserve answers.” He said quietly and she didn’t deny it. 

A couple hours later they were on their way to the Nemeton and Anise was antsy, jittery as they got closer and closer. She could swear she felt its pull, a beckoning for the supernatural and her phoenix began to burn brighter in her mind. They parked at the reserve, trees upon trees but Anise could almost feel the way to go. Once out of the vehicle she looked around, phoenixes were not natural to nature so the woods didn’t call to her the same way it would with a lupine or feline shifter. 

“How many times have you been here?” Anise asked as they made their way through the trees, he seemed to know exactly where to go where as she had a vague idea of the direction. He gave her a rueful smile, “More than a couple of times.” 

Then they were there and the moment Anise laid her eyes on the tree stump she knew why she was here, she felt the history of Beacon Hills, of all the evil that had seeped into the land and people. What was a phoenix if not a new start? Tears welled her eyes as she saw Jordan go towards it, he had stopped her from doing it days ago but now she was back and that’s all her phoenix thought about. 

Fire. Death. Rebirth. Fire. Death. Rebirth. The cycle repeated in her mind to the point she wanted to scream but she knew it wouldn’t help anything. This was why she was here, why fate had brought to Beacon Hills yet as she watched Jordan standing next to the Nemeton she wondered what part he played in her fate. As if his name was called he turned and looked at her, confusion on his face as he saw her standing there, tears ready and heart racing. 

“Anise,” He called her name and stepped closer to her, arm outreached. 

She tucked into herself, “Jordan.” His name dropping like a stone and he stopped, “I know why I came here.” Her body felt hot like it did before the change. 

“Why?” He asked still coming closer. 

In truth she wanted him close, wanted him to touch her, to remind her she was real and more than just the phoenix, “To help Beacon Hills be reborn.” She said quiet, tears gently rolled down her cheeks and then he was there. 

Jordan wrapped his arms around her, a hand pushing back her hair as he looked into her eyes, wiping away tears when he got the chance, “I need more than that Anise.” Panic laced that sultry voice she had gotten use to. 

“Other than fire what else is a phoenix known for?” She asked in a bitterly, wishing instead she could be strong about this. 

All he said was, “Oh.” 

Oh was right, she thought. Anise had a guess this why was she was here, it was the reason she had been called back home years ago. Things had gone bad within the flock she had grown up in, a new leader had taken over and he ruled with an iron fist. Her phoenix’s solution was to destroy it all and she did. Now it was wanting to do it again but she didn’t know if she could, dying was a hard business. 

They stood that way for a while, his arms wrapped tight around her as if holding off the inevitable but Anise knew better. After a while her phoenix started to grow restless, liquid heat coursed through her, smooth and slow.  _ Soon, _ her phoenix echoed and her heart clenched. Anise hadn’t noticed the moon and then was a bit shocked with how long they had been out there, it was still daylight when they had left and arrived at the reserve. Now it was probably near midnight and the full moon was high in the sky.

She started to see some of the puzzle falling into place, the Nemeton, the full moon, the need for a better future in Beacon Hills, she understood it all. Save Jordan. Somehow they had drifted closer to the Nemeton as they stood beneath the moonlight, it drew both their other halves and then they were standing on it. 

Anise could feel its power, old and unending much like the phoenix’s, within Jordan’s arms she looked up at him. The fiery ring around his pupil pulsed bright, his hellhound coming close to the surface. She could stare at those eyes for a thousand years and never tire of them, never tire of the fire that grew in them when he aroused, never tire of the calm green they were when his hellhound was tucked away. Honestly she could never tire of the man that she loved and she had known the moment she saw him, a memory so clear now that they stood back in the spot that they met. 

Her phoenix had been a raging inferno ready to explode and rebirth Beacon Hills only to find a man standing there, fire reflected in his eyes as she stepped within her flames. It had startled her phoenix and her, no one had ever survived her flames and yet there he stood. Flames licked around them and without thinking she kissed him. Of course she had fallen in love with him. 

His thumb caressed her cheek, “What’s happening?” He asked quietly probably feeling the same draw she was. She sighed, not wanting to answer, “Anise?” 

Fire. Death. Rebirth. Fire. Death. Rebirth. 

No, she begged.

_ Yes, _ her phoenix demanded.

Anise’s lips crushed against Jordan’s, the inferno of her phoenix spread through her like wings stretching and she lost control of herself. Skin too tight, too hot. Hands of fire touched his skin as he groaned, her body more ready and eager than it’s ever been. Clothes turned to ash within moments as her phoenix and his hellhound mated, both humans lost to their other halves. Fire too bright engulfed them as they kissed, his manhood pressed hard between them and the wetness between her thighs nearly dripped down them. 

Then they were down, Jordan splayed out on his back as Anise ended up on top, wings of fire spread from her back as she leaned down to nip at his throat. His hand gripped her hips, her legs straddled him as she nipped his chest, her tongue flicking over a nipple. He growled, deep and throaty. The inferno of her phoenix stormed within her, it needed more, demanded it and her hand found its way between them, wrapping its around the base of his hard manhood. She stroked him and centered herself over the head, as the fire raged around them, reflected in each others eyes, Anise sank herself to the hilt. 

Too much and yet never enough as she rode him, her hips moving in a circular motion before taking him in long strokes. He braced his legs, thighs brushing against her cheeks, fingers laced within her hair pulling her down on top of him, her breasts pressed hard against his chest. His tongue drove her mad as it played with hers, coaxing and vicious as he began to devour her. Slowly he pulled himself nearly out, the head of his manhood just barely inside her before he thrusted hard into her. 

Over and over again he claimed her, harder and faster until her voice was lost from the screams. Jordan’s hips moved, adjusted the angle then fucked into her, filling her to the core and searing white-hot pain lanced through her. Pain so unreal it was blissful. In the haze she could hear Jordan’s screams, agony and pleasure, matching her own as he rode hard into her. Pleasure so bright it hurt pierced through them as they came painfully together. 

“I love you.” Jordan spoke, no louder than a whisper against the flames that still engulfed them and for a moment Anise was able to see through it, through the inferno of her phoenix. 

Underneath her, for only that moment, he looked just like that good looking deputy, “I love you too.” She said as her phoenix began to burn brighter, wings grew larger from the flames around them and they flapped up, separating Jordan and her. Instantly she felt his lose, felt her heart breaking as her phoenix grew hotter and brighter. 

The phoenix remembers every time it dies, every life it has lived, every love it has had, no matter who the phoenix possesses. The shifter within is lost to legend, to the mythical being that can’t be contained within a human body. Anise remembered her last death and the thousand before that but this one felt different, stronger. It was time the phoenix didn’t just die for their own rebirth but for the rebirth of others, to helping burn away the bad and set a new fate for good. Anise smiled at the thought and imploded into the inferno. 

 


End file.
